1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock-key system particularly in a hierarchal lock system, and more particularly to a configuration arrangement for a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock and key systems are well known wherein the variation or system profile used to differentiate between master keys and subordinate keys is allocated to the facing region of the key, that is, to the region which carries the classification notches, whereas the section adjacent to the spine of the key is provided with an invariable basic or guide profile. The disadvantage of these allocations of variation and invariable base profiles results from the fact that the key channel must be kept limited to a straight line and must have a minimum width precisely in the region of the tumblers, this opening up possibilities for the introduction and actuation of picking or sensing tools.